Abismo
by Reveire
Summary: "Solo tenía cinco balas y un corazón roto; Sting tenía el cuchillo de cocina y un abismo en los ojos." / Regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para LuFFy McCormick.


**¡**Mas crack para todos!

Esta...esa cosa es para **LuFFy,** la chica que es mi segunda hermana perdida (heeey, **Indie)**, que shippea casi todo lo que yo shippeo, y que ella también tiene un abismo en la mirada. Te quiero, neechan c,:

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**Fairy Tail **es de Hiro Mashima. La primer frase es de **Garcia Marquez; **y la segunda es de **Fiedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

><p>"-Papá.<p>

-Que.

-Dice el alcalde que si no le sacas esa muela te pega un tiro.

Con un movimiento extremadamente tranquilo, dejó de pedalear en la fresa, la retiró del sillón y abrió por completo la gaveta inferior de la mesa. Allí estaba el revólver."

**…**

**Abismo**

(Cuando lo miras, el también te mira a ti)

Pasó por tercera vez el pedazo de trapo sucio - aunque no era más que una manga de su camisa vieja arranada que le servía para limpiar- sobre el revólver que Minerva Orland le dejó una vez antes de ser asesinada por uno de sus muchos amantes. Lustró el mango del arma y recordó las insinuaciones malditamente ligeras que ella le mandaba en la oficina a través de caricias escondidas y besos indirectos. Bueno, Minerva había tenido muchos amantes en su carrera de empresaria exitosa, y habia cumplido el sueño de su padre –a pesar de que ella de pequeña soñaba con conocer a mamá- de revolcarse entre el dinero y el sexo de la gloria. A pesar de toda aquella infernal historia de un año antes de que el hombre de nombre Rufus la asesinara en su apartamento, Rouge supo siempre que Minerva era muy buena ocultando su lesbianismo bajo las bragas. Como cuando su obsesión hacia Lucy Heartfilia era notable ante sus ojos rojos; y la extraña pero pequeña aventura de enamoramiento hacia Erza Scarlet. Era en esos momentos de descuidada obviedad en la que el remarcaba su triste vida de ocultamiento sexual…y ella remarcaba su homosexualidad hacia Sting Eucliffe.

_Sting._

Era tarde, más de las dos de la madrugada. Rouge tenía más de treinta cartas de negocios que responder y muchas llamadas pendientes que llegaban desde miles de lugares de la ciudad. Escuchaba los miles de autos pasar, una y otra vez, por las calles de aquella repugnante ciudad en la que habia conocido a la víctima. Con agilidad, introdujo las balas como su padre le habia enseñado; antes de que su madre muriera _accidentalmente _en aquel tiroteo del año 1997.

Le habían cortado la luz y el agua por segunda vez, porque la cuenta no habia sido paga, por lo que la luz de la calle y carteles de publicidad le servían para iluminar la oscuridad del apartamento alquilado desde hacía dos años. Rouge Cheney, de veinte años y con la carga de llevar sobre sus hombros el cargo de Sting Eucliffe, se la habia pasado más de cuatro días planeando la solución al problema que le atormentaba desde aquel funeral en un día gris de octubre. Y aunque el sol resplandecía, como si se estuviera burlando de él, para él no era más que ver todo apagado, cuando vio por última vez los mechones manchados de sangre desaparecer cuando se cerraba el cajón.

-Primero las balas y después a probar con la suerte.

_Sting._

Rouge soltó un suspiro de terrible cansancio, sintiendo los hombros pesados y el pecho siendo atravesado por las palabras de Natsu Dragnnel en el día en que, por primera vez, dio un vistazo al abismo. Abrió sus ojos, pesados y marcados por las ojeras, y se concentró en las grietas del techo manchado por la humedad. Hacía calor, mucho calor. El traje de trabajo –el único que tenia- se habia manchado por el sudor y algunas manchas de sangre luego de golpear en la mandíbula a Gray Fullbuster, el hombre más imbécil y traidor que habia conocido luego de Laxus Dreyar. Luego de que Gray se burlara de los rumores sobre Sting Eucliffe y Natsu Dragnnel, no pudo evitar liberar un poco –solo un poco- de su furia contra él a través de un puñetazo. Tuvo suerte que no le despidieran…otra vez. Porque los rumores en aquella empresa de mierda aumentaban de manera molesta desde el funeral de Natsu Dragnnel.

_Sting._

Rouge desvió la vista del techo y se concentró revólver que hacía que sus manos temblaran. Aun pensaba en su compañero de casi media vida incluso cuando sentía que su fin llegaba. Sting, Sting, Sting. Siempre el, siempre en sus pensamientos más claros y mas perturbadores.

Llevó una mano a su cabello, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, y se tiró de algunos mechones para lograr reaccionar. Lo habia estado pensando desde que descubrió que Sting habia decidido acabar con la vida de Natsu, el único amor que le habia dejado el alma a la vista.

-No…

No. Lo habia decidido el día en que las ganas contenidas desde la adolescencia llena de hormonas se habían rendido y se dejó llevar por sus deseos, besando a Sting en los labios de manera inexperta, y recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla como respuesta. Habia sido la segunda vez en que lo rechazaba; cuando en una tarde de lluvia primaveral, con tan solo nueve años, Rouge habia estado demasiado tiempo encerrado con su mejor amigo dentro de la casa mientras jugaban a rebanar cabezas. Fue débil la presión en los labios, en medio de las caídas tranquilas de las gotas, pero la curiosidad de Rouge lo habia superado y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Sting durante tres segundos. No lo separó, ni se largo a llorar, ni buscar a su madre; Sting solo se habia limpiado los labios con el antebrazo, con la mirada confundida y asqueada, diciendo que sus labios tenían sabor a chocolate amargo (Sting siempre odió los dulces, Sting nunca me amó).

_Chocolate amargo. _

Y habia llegado a la conclusión de que jamás vería a Sting sintiendo las cosas que el sintió durante toda su –corta- vida. Así que las flores marchitas las dejó a un lado y se dedicó a seguir observando de reojo a Sting, preguntándose si podría lograr que la mirada volteara hacia él y ver que habia en esos ojos que tantas veces lo habia rechazado.

_Sting._

"Natsu-san."

Y Natsu Dragnnel solo necesitó soltar carcajadas de alegría despreocupada y una sonrisa que invitaba a más para Rouge rompiera aquella conclusión. Porque los labios de Natsu no eran amargos, ni dulces… Eran frescos, como las mañanas de primavera luego de la lluvia y el silencio de la noche sin estrellas. Natsu irradiaba la felicidad que Sting nunca tuvo luego de que su madre se marchara de la casa y su padre siguiera desaparecido desde el día en que nació. Sting sonreía –con sinceridad- y se perdía entre la sensación de sentir _esa extraña cosa llamada amor. _Y mientras Minerva seguía llamándolo a la oficina para acallar sus penas, Rouge observaba como los ojos de Sting se mostraban más intensos y más vivos. Pero no era por él, no.

-Aunque me haya dolido…- susurró hacia la ventana.

Pensó en Natsu y Sting volviendo de la oficina juntos, sonriendo, amándose; y tuvo la tentación de disparar hacia algún lugar. Sting ama a Natsu; Natsu ama a Sting; Rouge ama a Sting y queda solo por siempre. Devolvió el arma a la mesa y se tiró del cabello, sintiéndose caer lentamente en la desesperación que habia guardado desde que le robó aquel beso. Dejó caer su cabeza golpeándose la frente contra la mesa. Respiró con dificultad, sintiendo en el pecho un extremo dolor provocado por la angustia. Como la misma que habia sentido al descubrir que el cuchillo enterrado en el cuello de Natsu habia sido obra de Sting (el curioso, curioso, Sting). El se lo habia comentado, luego de volver de hacer el amor, que Natsu era inseparable de la bufanda blanca que llevaba incluso en los días mas desesperantes del verano. Y la curiosidad del pobre Sting habia ido tan lejos que, en vez de probar como se sentían sus labios –como habia hecho Rouge- decidió probar que se sentía enterrar el cuchillo de cocina nuevo en la bufanda de Natsu. Y entonces "oh, me he pasado un poco, no solo he atravesado su bufanda".

-Oh, me ha quedado una mancha.

Y después de buscarlo luego del funeral, que no habia aparecido en ningún momento, habia visto en sus ojos una eternidad tan oscura que sintió que caía en ella_. Como un abismo_. Y entonces Sting llorando mientras limpiaba el cuchillo, y entonces la bufanda manchada de sangre colgada a un costado de la silla de la sala, y el triste "shh, no se lo cuentes a nadie". Y entonces ¡Y entonces…!

-El revólver ya está limpio.

(Esto me dolerá tanto como a ti, amor mío).

Y aunque miles de empleados se preguntaron "¿Por qué ha muerto? ¿Qué ha hecho para tal cosa?" Rouge suspiraba y miraba a un costado, con el corazón siendo presionado. Porque le habia traicionado, habia tenido que probar otros labios sin que nadie le dijera "sabe a chocolate amargo".

_¿Por qué Sting y Natsu ya no se aman, sonríen y se dan el alma?_

_¿Por qué Natsu está muerto?_

Rouge apretó los puños, asustado, cuando oyó los golpes tranquilos en la puerta del apartamento. Habia llegado. Sabía que cuando abriera la puerta lo encontraría con la mirada llorosa y los labios pidiéndole ayuda, y las manos detrás de la espalda.

"Oh, me he pasado un poco, no solo he atravesado su bufanda."

Y es que luego de las caricias escondidas de Minerva entre sus pantalones, los labios de Rouge también se animaban a explorar los de Natsu (buscando consuelo, fingiendo que es Sting). Los golpes volvieron a escucharse y Rouge se colocó de pie, sabiendo que vendría lo peor y que la lluvia de primavera se habia terminado.

"Tus labios saben a chocolate amargo".

Rouge escondió el arma detrás de él y llevó la llave hacia la cerradura. Las manos le temblaban y solo tenía cinco balas y un corazón roto; Sting tenía el cuchillo de cocina y un abismo en los ojos. Se imaginoo a Minerva Orland muriendo acuchillada una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en la cama cubierta de los billetes verdes; recordó a su padre disparando a su madre; y recordó el sabor dulce de los labios de Sting y el sabor _a nada_ de los de Natsu.

"Sting ama a Natsu; Natsu ama a Sting; Rouge ama a Sting y queda solo por siempre…pero Natsu le sonríe también".

Rouge abrió la puerta y sonrio de manera triste.

-Hola, Sting.

(Sus manos están detrás de la espalda).

Eucliffe dibujó una sonrisa y, por primera vez, le mostró sus ojos que tanto deseaba ver desde el beso robado.

Rouge miró hacia sus ojos, miró hacia el abismo.

-Hola, Rouge.

Y el abismo también lo miró a él.

_._

_._

_¿R-r-reviews?_


End file.
